A Hundred Moments
by e1nav57
Summary: 100 drabbles on Ron and Hermione. Who would have known they would end up as they did?
1. Herbology

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N**: So as you can see by the length of this first chapter, all chapters here will be drabbles, less than 100 words. Err, I got the prompts from Maxilocks in Snitch Seeker . com, and if anyone is interested, you should join there, too! :D. Here are the chappies. ENJOY!

**HERBOLOGY**

"Ugh." Hermione exclaimed as Professor Sprout pulled out the screaming mandrake from the pot. Even with earmuffs, she could hear the high, deafening scream of the small creature. "I've read about them in books, but I never thought they'd sound as bad as this.

"Or look this bad." Ron continued beside her. "But you're right," he added, eyes darting to the waiting pot in front of him. "It almost makes hearing your annoying voice the whole day more bearable."

He immediately cringed in anticipation of a punch from his know-it-all companion, but he got a toothy grin and laugh instead.

**END**


	2. Muggle Studies

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Harry Potter

**MUGGLE STUDIES**

Many people knew that Arthur Weasley was the only one in their family to have a fascination with Muggles, so it was a surprise to most of them, when Ron suddenly showed up in a class of Muggle Studies.

"I'm really surprised you came, Ron," Hermione whispered to him, smiling.

He answered with a nod and a light blush no one spotted. In his head, Ron thought about the real reason he had come. It wasn't because he was interested in the lifestyle and culture of muggles; Ron Weasley came for one reason: To be able to understand Hermione better.

**END**

**A/N: **This time, please drop a review. :] It would be highly appreciated. THANK YOU! :D


	3. Transfiguration

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**TRANSFIGURATION**

"Let's see you try it, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said, stopping in front of Ron's table.

Ron gulped nervously. Bringing out his newly bought wand, he cleared his throat, faced his book and said as clearly as he could, "Lapifors." Before his eyes, the book he had been reading earlier disappeared and a bunny stood in its place.

"Very good, five points for Gryffindor," McGonagall smiled before walking away.

Ron turned to look behind him and got a toothy thumbs-up from Hermione. Maybe practicing with her all night wasn't so bad after all.

**END**

**A/N: **Thank you for all the reviews and alerts!


	4. Hogwarts, a History

**DISCLAIMER**: I Don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: I initially planned to follow the order of the prompts, but that meant finishing all the Hogwarts subjects and I was running out of ideas, so I skipped. This one's pretty simple, I just really felt like writing, so I did. :)

**Hogwarts, a History**

Ron smiled, thumbing through his old, old, Hogwarts books. It brought him back to the time he was there, with friends, professors, and yes, _her_. His fingers touched a particular black book; one so faded that all he could read of the author's name was "Ba-h-lda B-gsh-t." As he flipped through the pages, he was brought back to a certain night and a voice echoed in his head.

"_It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, a History."_

Yes, it had been so many years before, but he still remembered that young voice.

**END**


	5. Arithmancy

DISCLAIMER: I Don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: I've reread the HP series, and again found out that after their third year, the trio didn't have exactly the same subjects, so I came up with this. Enjoy!

**Arithmancy**

Ron enjoyed the times when Hermione had Arithmancy homework. Just like now.

Harry was in their room, probably polishing his firebolt. He, having nothing to do and no homework to finish, was sitting across Hermione, watching her. She was biting her lip again, thinking deeply. Her eyes were concentrated on her book. He would never have admitted it but she really did look prettier (than usual) now that her front teeth had been noticeably reduced. She—

"Ron?" She asked quizzically, breaking him from his thoughts.

"It's nothing." He grumbled, turning away as his face turned a shade of pink.

**END**


	6. Thestral

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Yes. I broke the rules. :l I'd rather do that really, than not update. It's been months, and I don't want it to reach a year! So the 100 word limit is out for now, until I feel like actually following it again. :D I'll still keep the shots pretty short, though.  
>Thank you all for the reviews, alerts and favourites!<p>

**THESTRAL**

Hermione stared, her brown eyes slowly widening as she took in the sight of the creatures before her. They were black, bones openly exposed, and their eyes white as pearls staring at her. She had read about them, but she had never expected them to look like these. The horse-no, _thestral_-pawed the ground and turned away.

Then she remembered, remembered the reason why she could see them, and all the images came flooding back to her mind again. All the blood, the lifeless eyes, the bodies-

"You okay?" A gruff voice said aloud as an arm enveloped her shoulders.

She blinked, realizing that her sight was blurred by tears. She turned away embarrassed, but grateful that he was there. "Sure."

He replied with a nod. He understood. "Let's go then," Ron offered, leading her through the crowd of students as they made their way to the castle.

**END**


	7. Author's Note

Hello to anyone who still reads this! I'm gonna redo this story, make them one-shot style, and longer. I couldn't write properly with the drabble limitation, so yeah. Though I'm not entirely sure if I will redo all the chapters. Please comment me with your reactions or if you disagree with it, maybe it'll help me consider, otherwise, look forward to it! Thank you lovelies!

A thousand thanks to everyone who have reviewed/favoured/alerted this story.


End file.
